Moondance
by Riley Banner
Summary: It looked like time wasn't passing, every second, her pain was getting worse, she gripped her hand on the metal of the table, she smelled a unique essence, coming from the door.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel, come on sweetheart you have school, you need to get up..." Leroy said to his daughter. "You don't want to ruin your perfect attendance do you?" The man asked knowing that she would never miss a day at school. "Are you feeling alright sweetie?"

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine. I'm afraid I have no time for my morning routine." The teenager said removing the covers. She never missed a day at school nor her morning routine. She was feeling weird, not tired, not sleepy, just different.

"I'll be downstairs making your breakfast." Her dad said leaving the room. Rachel got up, and headed to her bathroom, the door was closed, the moment she held the doorknob and tried to open, it broke in pieces.

"Uh… that was pretty weird…" the girl said, she found a way to open the door, took a shower, she had a major headache, her head was pounding, she felt like it was about to explode and her body was sore. She was about to put on an argyle sweater, a skirt and Mary Janes, but suddenly she changed her mind, she put on skinny jeans and a v neck black shirt, and red chucks. She picked her backpack, going downstairs she smelled a weird aroma, an essence like wood, mixed with vegan pancakes, orange and maybe bacon. Yes she was right, wood, her dads perfume, her breakfast vegan pancakes and orange juice, and bacon was her dad's breakfast, they weren't vegan. Once she was in the kitchen, her dads were worried about her.

"Sweetie, did you sleep ok?" Her father Hiram asked.

"Of course dad." The girl answered. "Why do you ask?" she questioned him taking a sip of her orange juice.

"You seem tired, and you also have dark circles under your eyes." Hiram stated.

"Oh, I haven't noticed. I'm sorry dad, but, I don't want to be late for school, I must talk to Mr. Schuester about our song choice for sectionals, I can't let him repeat last year's fiasco presenting the Journey songs that we haven't done yet. So, may I be excused?" the little brunette said.

"Of course." Both of her dads said in unison.

She left for school, her headache was even worse, she shouldn't have talked to her parents, it only made it worse, she turned off the radio, any sound was twenty times louder in her head. She arrived, picked her backpack and headed to her locker. _Silence, god that's all I need,_ People talking on the hallways, whispering, laughing, she started to sweat, her hands started to shake, she was getting nervous, when the bell rang, she finished picking her books and closed the looker, the crowd wasn't there anymore, she pressed her forehead on her lockers, waited for a few seconds, and headed to her first class. It was a miracle, no slushie, no Finn, to torment her with the idea of getting back together. What he did was unacceptable, he lied to her about being virgin and Santana told her the truth on Burt and Carole's wedding, she slapped Finn, and left. Every single day of the past week he was after her, texting, cornering, and saying he was sorry. She said that it was no big deal the virgin thing, she just couldn't stand the fact that he kept lying to her after the moment that she told him the truth. She was mad at Santana at the first moment, but thanked her later. Rachel usually sat on the first row, and annoyed the teachers. But not that day, she chose to sit on the last row, alone. It looked like time wasn't passing, every second, her pain was getting worse, she gripped her hand on the metal of the table, she smelled a unique essence, coming from the door. A brunette cheerleader entered the room, and chose to sit next to her, her eyes were now closed, arms folded.

"What's up midget?" the girl asked and the little diva didn't answer. She knew that the more she talked, the more would hurt. She let go of the metal, and when she looked, it was in a shape that fitted her fingers, the exact shape of her grip. _What the fuck is going on with me? _" Did you just swear?" the Latina asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Rachel said looking at Santana.

"If you mean saying 'what the fuck is going on with me' yeah you said that out loud… Who would have thought you knew this kind of word Berry." Santana said. "Are you wearing contacts?" _Oh my god Santana, you never talk to me, why does it have to be today? _

"No." Rachel stated, and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure? Were your eyes always this color?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked with her eyes still closed.

"This weird yellow on your eyes, I always thought they were like brown."

"They are brown."

"Hmm, I don't think so…" Santana said handing a little mirror to Rachel.

"Santana, I think I would know, what color my OWN eyes are." She held the mirror. "See I told you, they are … Yellow?"

"Yeap Berry I told you… Why are you acting all weird today?"

"I'm not acting weird, you are acting weird, you never talk to me, and today of all days you chose to talk to me, and I don't want to be rude to you and say that you are bothering me, but I just said that, god what is going on." She looked at her hands, closed her eyes again, she could hear people talking on the hallway about the last football game, she could smell the perfume coming from Santana, and the rest of the class, she could hear the cheerleader heart beating, she could feel the sweat in her hands.

"Are you feeling ok?" Santana asked and placed one hand on Rachel's forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine." Rachel said and took Santana hand off her forehead and held down on the table.

"I'm serious Berry, you are burning." She looked at the Latina and saw true concern in her eyes, she didn't let go of Santana's hand and she felt the Latina's heart beat accelerate. When Rachel was about to say something, the bell rang and she ran.

Santana was truly worried about Rachel, when she met Brittany on the hallway, the blonde saw that something was different with her best friend, especially the way that she watched Rachel.

"Hey San."

"Hey Britt."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried."

"About what?" The blonde asked, knowing that her friend would never admit what she was worried about.

"You know, school, glee, Sue." She said, not convincing, she saw the blonde rolling her eyes. "What?"

"Let's try again San, but this time, you tell me the truth. About what?" the Latina sighed.

"Berry… She's acting weird and not the Berry weird, she's all jumpy and stuff." Well half true wouldn't hurt.

"Are you sure that's all? I mean, you're my friend, you can tell me everything. So one more time, I'm getting tired San… About what?" She sighed again. _**Shit, she's really going to make me say.**_

"Berry… She's acting weird and not the Berry weird, she's all jumpy and stuff, maybe fever, I don't know, and maybe we could add the fact that I might, maybe, like her, in a different way…"

"Oh, thank God, what took you so long?" the Latina looked at her friend incredulous.

"I'm serious Britt, something is wrong with her…"

Rachel was sitting in the bathroom floor, trying to make the pain go away, but nothing worked. She waited for school to end, and went home. Getting there she saw a note from her parents.

Honey, 

We had to go out of town, work emergency. 

We left the money on your desk.

Love,

Dad and Daddy 

Ps: don't brink any boys. 

Rachel was feeling that something was ripping her apart. She decided to take a shower to calm her nerves. She stayed in the bathtub for hours. She looked at the clock, 20:30.

She got out of the bathtub, and wrapped herself in a towel. Suddenly, her pain was starting to get worse. Her fingers were broking, and getting furry.

"Fuuuuuck!" She arched her back in pain and bum… No more Rachel… just a big wolf in her room… _At least the pain is over… _she looked at herself in the mirror. _Holy crap, this is going to be hard to explain… What the fuck is going on? _


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was feeling that something was ripping her apart. She decided to take a shower to calm her nerves. She stayed in the bathtub for hours. She looked at the clock, 20:30.

She got out of the bathtub, and wrapped herself in a towel. Suddenly, her pain was starting to get worse. Her fingers were broking, and getting furry.

"Fuuuuuck!" She arched her back in pain and bum… No more Rachel… just a big wolf in her room… _At least the pain is over… _she looked at herself in the mirror. _Holy crap, this is going to be hard to explain… What the fuck is going on? _

Rachel ran as fast as she could, until her legs started to ache, she stopped and looked around, threes, dirt. She was in the woods. _Oh dear God, what is this fabulous smell? _A rabbit was passing. _Oh, no, no, no, no, no fucking way, I'm vegan! Run little pal. _She didn't want to run after the freaking rabbit but she did. Once she ate the poor rabbit she changed back to her human form.

"Great! This is freaking awesome! First I'm not vegan anymore, now I'm naked on this fucking place… How the hell do I get back to my place?" She mumbled.

Rachel walked out of the woods, and found herself in a backyard, she saw a clothesline and picked up sweatpants and a shirt. She realized that at least she recognized the place, it wasn't too far from her place, she started to run and suddenly she changed again. _Fuck… I need to learn how to control this shit… _She got on her backyard, once her heart started calmed down she was normal again.

"Well, I think I got what makes me 'change'… Urgh I smell like blood."

The girl took a shower and decided that it was time to sleep. The girl woke up on the next day feeling so much better. Shower, clothes (v neck red shirt, jeans and chucks), a cup of coffee, eggs and bacon. Rachel decided that it was for the best to abandon her vegan life style, she murdered a rabbit the night before, and now her body was aching for meat. She headed to school, was picking up her books on her locker and…

"Hey Loser!" Azimio throw a slushie on her direction, but what happened next surprised the whole hallway. Rachel lowered herself and the movement was followed by a low sweep kick, the boy fell on the ground and the frozen drink never hit her _AWESOME! How did I do that?_. Everybody was staring at her, she put herself up, picked her English book and headed to class. Rachel's head wasn't hurting as much as the day before, but she could still listen to a lot of things, and smell every single thing in every room.

Last row again. Alone. AP classes were easy for her. She was tired, so why not take a nap? She felt the same essence that the day before and heard a conversation.

"Come on Santana, you have to tell her how you feel." _It's definitely Brittany. _

"Are you high? No freaking way…" _Santana is gay, not so shocking. _

"I don't see a reason why you shouldn't tell…" _I shouldn't be hearing this, I feel like I'm invading their privacy. _"I'll see you later, you two have a lot of classes together today, and good luck with that."

Santana entered the room and took the seat next to Rachel. The small brunette eyed the girl, crossed her arms over the table and laid her head there. The Latina was quite surprised but the midget's behavior, she never slept in class, never missed glee, and never shut up. The teacher got in the room and started to check to see who was in the room.

"Ms. Berry?" no one responded. "Ms. Berry?" the teacher asked again.

"I'm here." The girl said and Santana looked at her. "Not fully apparently." She mumbled and the Latina snorted. The teacher continued. After that he started to explain a project, they were supposed to pair up after school and write a poem.

"Yo, Hobbit, wanna pair up?" Santana asked.

"Sure…" Rachel answered.

"Pretty awesome kick by the way… Where did you learn that?"

"I wish I knew…" Rachel said with her head in her hands without thinking.

"So, you just did that?" The Latina asked while writing on her notebook. And Rachel realized that she needed an excuse.

"I'm a huge Jackie Chan fan." _That was fast…Maybe she'll buy it, it's not entirely lie. _

"You?" The cheerleader asked, and Rachel nodded. "What's your favorite movie?" _oh shit… think think think._

"Rush Hour." _Please buy it. _

"Yeah, he was awesome in that movie… Chris Tucker is very funny." Santana said smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah, he is…"

"I've never pictured you watching this kind of movie…" Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know, you always seemed like the kind of girl that watches rom-com, and musicals." Santana said and Rachel snorted.

"I don't like rom-com, they always have the same story, and I like musicals, I just don't watch them all the time. I prefer horror movies, and action." Rachel said and Santana dropped her pen.

"Really?" and the smaller brunette nodded. "You're are full of surprises Berry… Are you feeling better?" the girl asked and saw confusion on Rachel's face. "You had fever yesterday, and were all jumpy…"

"I don't know if I'm hot now, why don't you check by yourself?" _HOLY CRAP! I SO DIDN'T MEAN IT! I TOTALLY HIT ON HER! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME. _**Holy crap is Berry hitting on me? **The Latina reached Rachel cheek and put her hand on it to Rachel's surprise.

"Holy shit, you are hot." Santana said, and mentally facepalmed when Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I mean, it's just your body temperature." **Very smooth. **

"So you don't think I'm hot…" Rachel stated. _Dude seriously, this has to stop…Keep it together Rachel. _**Crap, is this really happening? **

"You are hot, really hot, I was just saying that you have fever. I think I'll just shut up." The girl said and Rachel chuckled. She could hear Santana's heart beating fast. "WE" the girl cleared her throat." We should meet after school, for the poem." The Latina said and Rachel nodded. Heart beating faster. "Do you want to come to my place today after school?"

"Sure… Text me your address." That was Rachel's cue, the bell rang and she left the room. She was heading to Math, when Finn cornered her.

"Hey Rach."

"Hello Finn."

"I was thinking that maybe, we could go out on a date, you and me tomorrow, eight o' clock, I'll pick you up…" _uh… He's pissing me off._

"Finn I told you, I don't want to date you anymore." She stated.

"Come on Rachie, let's put the past behind… you know you love me… so why not?" The boy said and Rachel clenched her fist, she could feel the anger boiling up inside her.

"I said no." The girl said between her teeth and with her eyes closed. The boy was about to say something else but Santana came in time, she was listening to the conversation.

"So Rachel, are we up for our Jackie Chan Marathon tomorrow?" The Latina said and winked at Rachel so Finn couldn't see.

"Yeap, I would never say no you." The cheerleader reached for Rachel's hand and dragged her to math, Rachel's was going back to normal, anger free meant wolf free. What Rachel didn't notice was that she clenched her fist too tight, and she was changing, so her claws cut her palms, when Santana let go of her hand, and looked at her own she saw that it was covered in blood.

"Berry, what the fuck happened to you hand?" Rachel looked at her hands and saw what Santana was talking about.

"Uh, it's nothing… don't worry…"

"You are bleeding Rachel, I am worried. Come on, let's clean your hands." Both girls headed to the bathroom, and Santana cleaned Rachel's hands and got first aid cheerios kit.

"Thank you Santana, you didn't have to do that…" Rachel said.

"It's nothing Berry… But you owe me an explanation…" Santana stated.

"I… I'll tell you someday… but just not today okay?" the Latina nodded and the girl continued. "So, Jackie Chan Marathon tomorrow?" Rachel said chuckling.

"I saw that he was bothering you… Fucking manatee doesn't take the hint…" Santana said and Rachel giggled. "But yeah, it would be cool, if you…" heart beat racing again "wanted to watch Jackie Chan movies… We could watch them… maybe even today, after you know, English project, we could have dinner and stuff I know you're vegan so I can order vegan pizza…and if you want to, I can ask Britt to come too you kno-."

"Santana!" Rachel said loudly and the girl looked at her. "Yeah, we can watch the movies… I'm not vegan anymore… and yeah, invite Brittany if you want."

"Okay… so math."

"Yes. Math."

Hey people…

Hope you are enjoying… I created a twitter account a few days ago, its rbhulk and I have a Tumblr too .com

Review please

:{)


End file.
